We Were Always Just That Close
by blackteawithhoney
Summary: One-shot  In which Blaine and Kurt spend their winters morning in Dalton Academy.   Warning: PURE AND UTTER FLUFF...


**We were always just that close**

**A/N:** Hello fellow readers! I'm not gonna make this an ultra long author's note (face it some of them go forever) but just to sum it up a bit I'm going to share a bit about myself, fanfiction and the concept of the story. Hey I'm Jillian :) This is my first attempt writing fan fiction. I have read many fanfics and I've seemed to love them. As you know I share this account with my friend Isabela. So you can read stories from either of us :)

So yeah the idea and concept of this story came up a bit funny. Okay so I watching TV and an ad from Neva came up and the background song was _California King Bed_ and they were showing videos of people being all cuddly and such in bed, yes I know sounds cheesy and the whole ad was so dramatic and what not. As I sat and watched it something flashed KLAINE all over my mind and I was in an urge to write a fanfic about it. So here we go! Inspired by a lotion ad hahahaha. This is a one-shot.

Please review! Reviews would be gladly appreciated. AND please follow me on tumblr: averyfreakinggleeandklaine. tumblr. com (obviously without the spaces) Ohmygosh sorry for the long ass author's note. Not a good start. I'm babbling on again. ENJOY :D

**Warnings:** PURE FLUFF yayayayaya and a make out sesh :P

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee and obviously I'm not Ryan Murphy.

It was an early morning in the Dalton Academy dorms. Blaine and Kurt laid in Blaine's bed all snuggled up under white sheets on a cold crispy winter's morning. They spent their night snuggling and whispering in each others ears as they watched the classic chick flick movie 10 Things I hate About You. They laid there clam and happy.

Blaine awoke and opened his eyes carefully, blinking rapidly against the light hitting his face from the window, peering sideways to see a head of messed up brown hair. A sleeping Kurt as facing away from him.

He lay still for a short while, just watching the sun rise reflect on his beautiful boyfriend beside him. Yes it may of sound creepy just watching Kurt sleep but the beauty of him was all that mattered, so peaceful…

At some point Blaine realized he had to wake Kurt up, so he moved closer to him and held on tighter. Slowly, he moved his head across the small space between them to press a light chase kiss on Kurt's reviled shoulder.

"Morning sleepy head". Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt loved the feeling of the warmth of breathe against his ear. It gave him these feelings of delight and he liked it.

Kurt didn't reply he tried to pretend he was still asleep. Just to see what Blaine was up to next, he slowly opened one of his eyes and looked up to see Blaine grinning one of those goofy smiles he admired.

"I know you're awake". Blaine yet again whispered quietly into Kurt's ear.

The other boy moved closer to feel the warmth of himself in Blaine's arms. He felt so safe in his arms. He could feel himself smiling despite the want of more sleep.

"Fine you caught me. Good morning". Yawned Kurt as he rolled over to face Blaine.

Those eyes, God those charming eyes. So beautiful Kurt thought.

Blaine loved the way Kurt looked like when he woke up. It was a cross between adorable and sexy. His hair was very different; it was spiky and messed up. Blaine could see Kurt shivering with coldness; he couldn't help himself but wrap his arms around Kurt's slender waist.

"I enjoyed all that cuddling and snuggling last night".

Kurt looked like he didn't want to be disturbed but he didn't want to keep Blaine hanging on, he didn't really feel like talking.

"Mmmhmmm". Muttered Kurt under his breath.

"And you know the movie was pretty good too, even though we didn't get to finish it". Blaine lightly kissed the other boy's cheek.

"Uhh huhh".

As they lay there Kurt couldn't resist the sudden temptation to twirl his fingers around one of Blaine's loose curls. They were sooo soft. Kurt kind of preferred his hair loose without all the hair gel. The feeling of Blaine's curls in his fingers felt nice let alone smooth. Loving the feeling Kurt rand his hand through Blaine's hair to have a good feel of the soft curls against his fingers.

"Having fun"?

Kurt continued to feel his hair.

"Yeah".

Blaine broadly smiled of Kurt touching his hair. Unsure to say it or not, he kind of read Kurt's mind.

"You like my hair better like this don't you"?

"Oh yeah, boy do I like it. I don't see why you don't have it out like this. It isn't bad you know. It makes you look so freaking cute, you know like a puppy"?

With that being stated Blaine let out a laugh.

"I know it doesn't look bad on me". Blaine said as he attempted to do one of those Justin Bieber hair flicks.

Kurt nudges Blaine with his elbow into his ribs. "Shut up"

"You know why? The hair is actually a part of the package for being dapper".

"Whatever". Kurt protested.

"And a puppy? Where'd that come from"?

"I don't know, just reminded me of something cute". Kurt brought his hands to Blaine's cheeks and squeezed them, the way as if you squeeze a baby's check. "A puppy was the first thing that came to my mind".

"I see, well thanks I like being compared to a puppy". He assured.

Kurt looked up to face him. Both eyes locked into each other. Sky blue meeting honey hazel. He lifted his head where he planted a kiss on the other boy's forehead, feeling Blaine's long eyelashes against his face.

He figured Blaine was giving him "butterfly kisses". Kurt had never had one before. It was different but nice. It tickled against his smooth face which made Kurt giggle.

They said nothing and just laid there playing with each other's toes and playing a mini game of foot war. Kurt and Blaine enjoyed each other's presence.

Both eyes shut. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. Their hands fitted perfectly, as if they were made for each other. Palm to palm…

Blaine moved his head to Kurt's ear and sang softly in that voice Blaine knew Kurt absolutely adored.

"_I finally found you my missing puzzle piece"._

Kurt smirked and rubbed small circles with his thumb on Blaine's hand. Blaine hummed the tune to teenage dream and without letting go he held Kurt's hand tighter and finished the line

"_I'm complete"._

The couple were so stuck in the moment. Nothing could come between them. Nothing. No one could touch them or what they have. There love was all they need to make it through.

"Why are you so perfect". Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine didn't reply but simply moved in more to the point where their chests and foreheads touched.

Both boys' didn't want to move. They were so comfortable and their body temperature was so warm and cozzie. They didn't want to get up. Not just yet. If only they could stay like this way, perhaps even forever?

Blaine really wanted to say _I love you_ to Kurt. He felt like they were so ready. After all they have dated for roughly 2 weeks now, neither of which has both of them said those words to each other. Of course they both knew they loved each other, but they couldn't come to terms saying it just yet. Yep, Blaine knew he was ready. It was perfect time. Surely, c'mon what could get any better than cuddling up with your gorgeous boyfriend on a sunny day like this?

"_I love you Kurt"._ Blaine faced Kurt never letting go, looking at him boldly in the eye.

Kurt simply looked at him. He didn't look up set or shocked about it at all. Instead he had this relief feeling because the boy he loved for like ages just confessed he loved him back. _He loved Kurt back. _He knew it was right and he knew this is truly the one he loved.

"_I love you too Blaine". _

Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's other hand.

"I mean it, I really do. I couldn't think of a better time than now to tell you. Kurt you mean everything to me and I'm not just saying that. I love you for everything you are. I love you as my best friend and as my boyfriend. I've loved you since our first date at bread sticks". Both laughed at that remark. "I just didn't want to say it because you may not have been ready yet, or maybe you might've not felt the same way. Kurt you're amazing and perfect through my eyes".

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and gave him a thankful and beautiful smile.

"Blaine thank you. I meant what I said too, I love you and yes of course I had those feeling for you I was the one thinking if you had them for me at first. Blaine smiled and kissed his forehead. "And I love you for who you are. You were there for me Blaine, there for me when my life was giving me hell, when I thought nothing this amazing could ever happen to someone like me. I'm so, so grateful to have met and now found someone like you. Blaine, you gave me courage and reason to be motivated in life. You have a special place held in my heart. And you're right; I've loved you since God knows when... But I didn't want to say it yet because let's face it love is a big word.

After Kurt had spoken he released his hands from Blaine's and gently cupped Blaine's cheek and kissed him sweetly and tenderly. Blaine moved his arms to Kurt's waist then moved them upwards to Kurt's back where he touched and ran his hands on Kurt's smooth moisturized delicate skin. Kurt deepened the kiss, this time with more passion. This made Blaine moan in his mouth. Blaine broke apart and placed his lushes' lips on Kurt's exposed neck. Slowly and gently he left trails of kisses along Kurt's neck, just the way Kurt liked it. Blaine thrusts and grinds into Kurt, he responds back now grinding their hip together. As far as make out sessions went this was the most intense and meaningful they had ever gotten. Because both knew that they were in love.

Blaine's warm breathe was against Kurt's neck and the feeling was sensational. "You're beautiful Kurt". Blaine said during the kisses. This was so hot. Their hips moved in a rapid pace, Kurt's hands where on Blaine's shoulders then chest, Kurt wanted to touch Blaine, just touch him. Kurt tugged Blaine shirt and tried to take it off, wanting more.

Blaine tugged Kurt off a bit and pulled slightly but still had his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist.

"Babe, hate to wreak the moment but I think we should probably get up soon, it's nearly time for dorm check ups and breakfast".

Babe… Well that was knew Kurt thought. He didn't mind the pet name at all. He actually liked it.

"Yes I know". Kurt said as he nuzzled his nose into Blaine's neck. "Just a little more, please".

Blaine smiled. Their lips locked again for the final time that morning. The kiss was passionate, giving them shiver on their backs. Kurt broke it off. Deeply looking into Blaine's eyes. This is the boy he loved, and now he knows he loves him back.

As Blaine began to kiss Kurt again and as they were getting back into it the door knocked. Man why did it have to knock? Like now?

"Blaine, I've got the photo copy of that practice essay you wanted yesterday". Wes said as he knocked pretty hard on the door.

Blaine and Kurt separated and glanced at the door, scanning it.

"Blaine are you there? Why aren't you awake yet"? Wes yet again knocked. "Dude I thought you'd be awake? I didn't just stay up till 1am last night just to print these for you. BLAINE OPENED UP".

Blaine and Kurt faced each other laughing then both said together facing the door "GOSH WES WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A BUZZ KILL"!

**FIN **

There you go lovely's! Hope you liked it and enjoyed it. Haha I had to include that AVMP reference at the end :D

Pleaseeeeeeeeee review and follow me on tumblr :)

Thanks for stopping by -Jillian x


End file.
